


Mon Amour

by tigerfishy



Category: Canadian Politics - Fandom, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Politician RPF
Genre: I Cannot Fucking Apologize Enough For This, M/M, OTP: Mon Amour, Please Let Me Die, Politician RPF - Freeform, Truceppe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfishy/pseuds/tigerfishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and his new lover share the full extent of their feelings for each other. <br/>(Please read this in the worst Quebec accent you're capable of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be dead.

Baby blue eyes watched the scene before him intently, soaking in every moment he could. Well toned muscles revealed themselves as Justin’s clothing slid down his torso. Catching his lover’s piercing eyes; he smiled softly, beckoning him closer. His smooth now bare chest pressed against Duceppe’s still clothed form as he pulled them into a gentle kiss. 

“You don’t have to watch me change from the hallway” Justin whispered softly against Gilles’ lips. Duceppe could feel his face heating up, the newness of their relationship had yet to wear, and butterflies still woke themselves up at the presence of the younger politician. His hands hovered uncertainly over Trudeau’s sides, not wanting to cross a line. Justin laughed gently, guiding Duceppe’s hands to his hips. Gilles cautiously ran his fingers over the warm skin of his back, and Justin sighed happily. 

Eventually, their embrace broke, their hearts pounding and their cheeks bright red. Duceppe sighed, taking in all of the beautiful man before him. 

“Ballot for your thoughts?” Trudeau murmured. Duceppe ran a hand through his shitty, thin white hair and shook his head. 

“I’m just thinking about ow’ lucky I am” 

Justin sighed, searching their shared dresser for something nicer to wear. 

“Gilles, I would trade every single vote in the world for you” 

The touching statement nearly took Duceppe’s breath away. His could feel his heart trying to leap out of his throat as he watched him dress. It felt like his body was moving on its own as he approached Justin, wrapping him arms firmly around his waist. His lips found the crook of his lover’s neck, pressing a ginger kiss to the Prime Minister’s skin. He watched their reflection in the mirror, studying Justin’s face. 

“And I, for you”

**Author's Note:**

> It's November and I'm supposed to be writing a novel or working on my long fic but here I am anyway if anyone out there would like to know what it feels like to kill a human being please contact me and I will give you my home address and hide a key in my yard so you can come and violently murder me.


End file.
